


got my name on this treasure

by deathlytireddan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage, Sort Of, Tickles, see a dentist after this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlytireddan/pseuds/deathlytireddan
Summary: And, okay, maybe Dan tends to wake up during the night and not remember it at all the next day, much to his horror and Phil’s amusement, and maybe Phil is completely right in expecting his secret plan to work, but Phil just measured his goddamn ring finger, there’s no way he’s letting this go.





	got my name on this treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Strong language (I’m me)
> 
> I haven’t written anything in so long, I feel so out of practice. I hope this is okay :)
> 
> Barely edited and written very quickly. Oops.

One cold spring morning, when the air hasn’t warmed and caught on to the fact _it’s fucking spring, Phil, where’s the snow coming from, I want to be naked without turning into one gigantic unsexy goosebump_ , Dan wakes up to Phil messing with his hand, turning it at an awkward angle that almost hurts. 

He groans, hiding his face in a pillow. He has that gross, just woke up feeling, and his back hurts. Being closer to thirty than twenty is fucking awful sometimes. He misses being able to sleep in without aching everywhere. 

“What’re you doing?” He asks, or tries to. It comes out muffled and grumpy and still mostly asleep. 

“Shhh,” Phil says, voice soft and slow. “Go back to sleep.” 

That’s mostly impossible when Phil is wrapping something plastic-y around his finger. His ring finger. On his left hand.

Dan’s tired brain takes a second too long to figure out what is going on. Enough time for Phil to make a note on his phone and stow the tape measure away, climb back into bed and pretend that nothing has happened.

And, okay, maybe Dan tends to wake up during the night and not remember it at all the next day, much to his horror and Phil’s amusement, and maybe Phil is completely right in expecting his secret plan to work, but Phil just measured his goddamn _ring finger_ , there’s no way he’s letting this go. 

This is not going to be part of a speech at a wedding. Fuck no. 

“You aren’t subtle,” Dan says, rubbing his eyes and turning over. Phil’s eyes are closed and he’s breathing slowly, steadily, face so perfectly still it’s the farthest thing from natural. 

“Phil,” Dan says, impatient. “We’ve talked about this. I get to propose, because I’m the alpha male.” The corner of Phil’s mouth twitches upward. “I _obviously_ wear the pants in this relationship.” Dan grins as Phil giggles, hiding his face in Dan’s shoulder.

“Damnit, Dan! I had a plan. You could have at least pretended.”

Dan feels a tiny bit guilty at that. “We’ll just have to coordinate our proposals so they happen at the same time. Unless this is a Dan vs. Phil? All or nothing?”

“Shut up.” Phil groans, hiding his face with the edge of a blanket. “I wanted to surprise you. You deserve it. And after the last time failed—“

Dan cuts him off, “hold on. The _last_ time? There’s been other times?!” He doesn’t like this at all. How many times has Phil woken him up measuring his finger and he’s just forgotten? Will he forget this time?!

Phil emerges, smirking, from under the blanket. There’s an evil glint in his eye. “My phone broke and I couldn’t remember your measurement. So I had to do it again.” 

Dan takes a minute to process this information.

“You’re a little shit.” 

Phil shoves him. “Hey! Be nice to me. I’m your fiancé now.” 

“Oh, really? Since when.” Dan sits up and reaches for Phil’s glasses on reflex, remembering too late that they’re already on Phil’s nose. 

Phil looks at him smugly. “I’ve trained you well, Padawan.” 

Dan scoffs, picking up his phone instead. Fuck. It’s only 8 am. Maybe his back just hurts because he’s old. He tells Phil this, and Phil says he himself is passed thirty and his back doesn’t hurt even though Dan knows that’s a complete lie, and maybe it’s just Dan that’s turning into an old man early.

Somehow they end up with Phil sitting on Dan’s hips tickling him mercilessly. “Elderly hips,” Phil says with a giggle.

“N-no!” Dan gasps, trying to push Phil’s fingers away from his ribs and that, fuck, that one spot near his hip bone. “I’m y-young!” 

“Say I can propose and I’ll stop!” 

“Never! I’ll never give up!”

“Jack,” Phil says says with a grin. Too busy laughing at his own joke to tickle Dan anymore. Dan sees his chance and flips them over, gripping Phil’s thinner wrists in one hand and using the other to sneak under his shirt and touch his stomach.

“Nooo! Dan! Stop! I hate you, you fucker!”

“Oh how he tables have turned, Philly!” Dan laughs evilly. His stomach and cheeks hurt from laughing. He’s suddenly enourmesly happy. It fills him up until he thinks he’ll burst. 

He lays his hands against Phil’s warm sides, pulling him up and hugging him tightly. Phil laughs, still breathless and panting. “I think I can have a few extra sweets after all that,” he says, mostly to himself.

Dan kisses his cheek and then his mouth, warm and wet and minty. He probably tastes like shit, but that’s all right. Phil doesn’t seem to be complaining, if the way he wraps his arms around Dan’s neck says anything.

They break apart slowly, Phil leaving one last kiss on the corner of Dan’s mouth. 

“Still proposing,” he says, smug and entirely too pleased with himself.

“We’ll see, we’ll see.” Dan is _not_ letting this go. He’s already planning how to get Phil’s ring size, even as they make their way into the kitchen and find breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
>    
> Title from Troye Sivan’s song My My My! 
> 
> Yes, yes, I’ve already used it for a title before but it’s a good song, and I’m thinking of the acoustic version so it’s fine. 
> 
> My [tumblr](https://mylionbabe.tumblr.com)


End file.
